1. Field of Invention
Gripping or clamping device for gripping or clamping objects and method therefor.
The invention relates to a gripping or clamping device for gripping or clamping objects, with an actuator and a drive that drives the actuator, with at least one jaw that is movably coupled with the actuator and is traversable by means of a jaw guide along a base part, wherein an elastically deformable spring element is provided between the actuator and the jaw.
2. Description of Related Art
Such type of gripping or clamping devices are already known from DE 100 48 673 A1 or DE 10 2011 084 177 A1.
In such type of gripping or clamping devices, the spring element is used in particular to attenuate any occurring pulsating forces and therefore increase the service life of the crimping and clamping device.